The Wind's Spirit
by The-Thorn's-Rose
Summary: During another visit to her beloved hero's tomb, Amy finally accepts that Sonic is dead. As she makes an attempt to return to her home, a familiar sensation arrives to remind her that a hero will never truly leave. Pointless Sonamy oneshot.


- The Wind's Spirit -

The sky was a gloomy and bleak grey, while great clouds of a similar color drifted above me. A few cold droplets of upcoming rain fell atop my unkempt hair, which was usually neat and clean. I lazily blew a loose strand out of my face, which was useless, since it flopped back down onto my face anyway. I looked down, half-hoping to see my familiar cherry-red boots, with their large white strip of white traveling down them. Instead, dusty black sneakers with untied laces met my gaze, motionless and dull. I sighed sadly, lifting my head back up. I longed for my boots, but I knew that I had long since out grown them and 16 year old teenagers didn't wear those sorts of things. Instead of my trademark red dress, I wore an itchy burgundy sweater Cream had knitted for me and faded denim jeans.

I looked at my surroundings idly, remembering the familiar green grass beneath me, flecked with the occasional yellowy strand of dead grass. The gnarled and elderly tree that always stood atop this hill swayed slightly as a large gust of wind passed through it, sending my pink quills fluttering. The wind was so cruel, being the way it was. It reminded me of my blue hero…The end of my lips curved reluctantly into a saddened smile, and I trudged towards the grey tombstone that occupied the once vacant spot beneath the tree. I clenched my fist and kneeled down in front of the immobile slab of stone, gazing at the all too familiar words etched upon the rough surface.

**Here lies Sonic the hedgehog.**

**Dearly beloved friend and hero,**

**You will forever be remembered in the hearts of those you cherished.**

**Let the wind forever be your spirit**

**And the speed of it your heart.**

I remembered when Shadow and Knuckles had carried Sonic's broken and bruised body back to everyone, Knuckles struggling to prevent himself from crying, Shadow's usually fierce crimson eyes distant and saddened. I remembered the way Tails rushed towards his older brother's body, screaming for him to come back, that he would be brave if Sonic would only return to him. What had happened to me when I saw my beloved Sonikku's bloody corpse? I was shocked, too shocked to cry, to scream or to even say something. I was aware of the devastation and grief tearing at my shrieking and writhing heart, shattering it beyond repair. I could only hope that it had been a cruel and terrible nightmare, a gruesome joke of my imagination. But it hadn't been, instead it had been real, wholly and entirely real.

My Sonic had given his life to save a million others.

I could imagine his decaying corpse lying immobile beneath the very earth I kneeled upon and my stomach lurched. I gazed at the neat epitaph upon his tomb and I smiled sadly; at least he still lived on within the wind, continuing to dash with that insane speed of his. That was why we had him buried here. It was always windy here and it wouldn't stop for anyone, it was just like Sonic, in some metaphorical sense. I missed the way I felt the familiar sensation of being outran by a booming gust of blue wind. A few tears dribbled down my cheeks and I made an attempt to dry them, but the wind got there first. It dried my tears somewhat completely and I felt taken aback, strangely.

Standing up, I saw the sun peaking out from behind a cloud, but still concealed almost totally. I had so many regrets in my head, so many goals involving him that I had never achieved. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, in a mature, serious way, instead of grabbing him from behind and squealing it in a cheerful and obsessed manner. I wanted him to have been there for my entire life, even if it meant he hadn't loved me for the entire of it. They had told me his last words had been 'don't mourn for me, I'm still alive.' I had no idea what he meant when he said that, but nevertheless I had neglected his request; I had mourned for him.

I sighed softly and smiled up at the sky. "Rest in peace, my long gone blue blur..." I whispered. I made a start to begin my long trek downwards, but before I could turn around, unexpected happenings occurred simultaneously. A sudden explosion set off behind me and I felt a strong and overwhelming gust of powerful wind knock me off my feet. I yelled out in shock and alarm, flailing my arms out in front of me to try and soften my fall. Clumsily and somewhat painfully, I collapsed to the ground and remained there, my eyes widened in surprise and alarm. I'd know that boom anywhere, that powerful blue wind!

Something tickled my ear and a slight whistling became audible within my ears. _Heh, shocked ya' didn't I, Ames? _A soft and virtually silent voice mumbled and I nearly screamed; I undeniably recognized that voice.I clambered up from the ground hurriedly, my eyes glancing around at my surroundings. "I-is anyone there?" I asked stupidly, my voice trembling slightly. My mind was whirring, my grief once more mourning over Sonic, recognizing the familiar cocky voice that belonged to him. I hadn't heard that voice in over 3 years… "Sonic…?" My voice was so tremulous I couldn't bare it and I stared at the tombstone that sat silently behind me.

_Didn't I tell ya' I'm still alive? _The strong wind swirled a mound of crispy, brown leaves into the air, forming an odd shape that I found almost recognizable. After a few seconds, the form became more definite and less vague. A wispy and hazy Sonic stared merrily at me, winking momentarily. My jaw lowered in disbelief and my eyes watered with tears of stinging sadness; was I going insane? "Sonic, is that really you?" I murmured, my salty tears streaming down my face. A sincere and sympathetic smile formed on his translucent face, his beautiful emerald eyes now a flimsy wash of transparent green. _Of course it's me. No-one else out here quite like me, huh? _His voice had transformed into a distant and echoic whisper, no longer confident and loud.

I walked shakily towards him, my hands reaching out for him determinedly, differing from my shaking body. "Why'd-why'd you have to die?" I choked out, my words clawing desperately through my throat. His smile faded completely and a saddened look crossed his ghostly face. Sonic walked towards me, the wind tearing at his windy form. _I didn't live because I wanted to. I lived because I had to let everyone have freedom, no matter who they were… _His unstable body began to shimmer and fade back into the wind, but I forced myself to smile weakly at him. He gave me his trademark grin and saluted briefly.

"Before you go, I-" I hesitated for a split second, wondering if I should admit my undying love for him. Staring into his emerald eyes, I came to the conclusion that I couldn't. It would only hurt me further and cause his spirit to suffer through the guilt. "…I'll miss you." I whispered softly, wiping my eyes. Sonic smiled sadly and before he faded entirely, I glimpsed the affection in his emerald eyes.

I managed to force myself towards his grave and before I managed to break down, I stroked the flowers from my previous visits. As the tears uncontrollably spilt from my sore eyes, I could feel the wind curling around me, embracing me within its frail grasp. I hugged myself and felt a small sigh leave my lips; I hadn't been able to tell him I loved him.

But at least I had let him know that I would always be thinking of him, trapped within my eternal obsession over him.

Author's Note: No happy endings for Amy. This is a little taster for a future project I'm working on, which is almost going along the same lines of this storyline. This also makes up for my absence and lazy-ass-ness. Enjoy and review!


End file.
